epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NoticeMe/The ABC Rap Anthology
NoticeMe here! About 3 years ago, I started a simple experiment on this wiki. And just when I thought it's going well... We didn't quite finish it. But going back to that blog... The lyrics that our fellow wiki users have made should be recognized. That is why today, we will revisit the remnants of The ABC Rapping Game... Jigsaw... Take it away... Hello, Users. We have played a game. And many participated... But it wasn't enough. But to give recognition to those who gave their time to write these verses... I present to you... The Incomplete ABC Rap Anthology... 3... 2... 1... A... B... C... B''' = Bill Cosby by Mortal5075 I spy with my blind eye a girl, what do you mean we spent the night Even though it's slightly true that when I see hips I go blind What do you mean rape you passed out when I rolled the advert In the hood got dem Bill's Piils stack even fatter than Albert All the Pudding Pops end up Jello-ed, welcomed to the food court Once my zippy zap zoops all the haters'll bitty bop You think thats all my girls? Please, I'm a billion more of a Camille-ion Don't you remember little girl, I'm supposed to be a comedian. '''D = Dmitri Mendeleev by UnstableIsotope42 Time to reach you a lesson in rapping and chemistry, I'm master of the atoms, punk! Don't step to me. I'm 40% stonger than you all, take notes from my vodka, Like radioactivity, I can't stand you any longer. Take some advice, eat some arsenic, choke on a dose. I burn like phosphorous! Your bars even fail to toast my toes. Lemme put it this way, you're a spark, I'll burn down a glass factory! I may have died of influenza but you haven't heard the last of me. E''' = Eminem by MillionDollaradi REMEMBER ME? I’m the rap god, patiently waiting for a challenger, They call me Slim Shady, the lady killer, no rapper is of my calibre, No survival when I go bezerk, Got No Love for a shit MC, Crack a bottle on you fags, get beat when Em speaks, Cause I shit on Canibitch, and put a nail in Benzino’s coffin, A prophet who never softened, who will never be forgotten, And I came 8 miles from rags to riches, just to murder with rhyme, bitches, I sing for the moment, you know it, been 20 years now I’m making 9 digits, Almost died, but followed the Doctor’s orders, now I’m regarded as the GOAT. A criminal who lyrical with anthems on albums going platinum, stab ya in the throat! A renegade, I do this shit daily, maybe I’m crazy, but Shady still don’t give a fuck what you say, Cause the rap game’s Shakespeare here to put you in your place, don’t face the great! '''I = Ivan The Terrible by Team Edwardfanmade463 look alive, you mess with Ivan Your chances means no surviving I’ll torture you like i did to my own men I’m the 1st czar while youre only ten K''' = Keemstar by EGBDF What is up DramaAlert Nation? Let’s get right into the news! This story’s just in. A man named Daniel Keem’s smashing YouTube views! Without me, Leafy and GradeA would be broke ass bitches! While I feed my family in all my AdSense riches! (WHAT ARE THOSE!) Also in the news! Sure, I may have a bad reputation (#NOCHIN!) But after countless scandals, I’ve manipulated all of the YouTube nation! (I’M FAST AS FUCK BOIII!) All these big YouTubers getting jealous ‘cuz of my big name. (SMH!) Hell, even Pewdiepie’s jealous. He’s always tryin’ to cramp my fame! Well folks, there you have it. That’s all our stories for today! I’mma YouTube juggernaut. There’s not much more to say! So don’t get on my bad side or else I’ll leave your channel killed. Because I’m K-K-K-Keemstar and I’m on the road to 2mil! '''L = Linkin Park by Seraphimon44 L might stand for looser but it turns out we’re the sharks Got our heavy style thumpin you can call us Linkin Park My name is Mike fluent in all types of shit we do what we like Consider this a New Divide a new breakthrough of the rapping archytype Miyamoto's just One Step Closser (To the edge!!!) and Yeezys about to (break!!!!) and Zacs gonna be left Petrified with Papercuts in the sidewalk cause honestly hes a (FAAAKE!!) Arnolds looking rusty and we just left the compotition ( SHATTTERED) Cause In The End your victory never really mattered M''' = Mao Zedong by GabrielolXP Chairman Mao’s on the throne! And like Huang He, I flow! Feel the power of my struggle, “Greater than Heaven”, here I quote! Don’t try to whack-a-man-with-a-mole, you’ll make a mountain out of it! My fellow Chinese'll go guerrilla if you mess with the communist! '''O = Oda Nobunaga by Triple-Stabber :P Time to rain on this parade like if it was the Imagawa Make like the Ikko-ikki and surrender like a coward My rapping is like my history, going in guns blazing The Demon King has Slayed this rap game of A to Z P '''= Pericles by Hippie Rat Yo, the name's Pericles. Ain't no other rappers got a pair of deez. Forked over to the shrines for the deities. I'm a person for the people for democratic Greece. When it comes to slick ancient civ's, ain't gotta babble on, Until you're on the topic of the hawk who paid for Parthenon. Commissioned books and busts, but you know that you can't bust with this, I'll have a play made about your ass-whoopings and I'll pay for all your tickets, 'Cause I'm the wealthiest demagogue to subsidize for the poor, So all of society can enrich their minds like never before. Others claim to be the best statesman, please, that's totally bogus, Pericles was the most popular populist in the whole damn polis. '''Q = Quentin Tarantino Bitch, don't fuck with the #1 producer It's My Best Friend's Birthday, you shouldnt have gotten him a computer And don't even try to Kill Bill here. Because I wanna end this shit with this fucking queer. R''' = Richard III by Joeaikman Harken to the darkest prince, a kingdom taken through schemes I mastered the shadow yet it seems, all it bought me was villainy I came to power, but in the Tower, I was blamed for boys smothered They laid accusations at my door for the escapades of my brothers I am no monster, not deformed or born with gross abnormalities They framed my story as a horror, yet it was really to be a tragedy Now you are tutored the Tudors and their vile rhetoric of unholy war Besmirching the name of the beloved, the desired, Richard of York I was not what they claim, no murdering, stealing, kinslaying king But charming, witty, dashing and a host of many other good things My house defeated by a Lancastrian, what was my due? Of course Humiliation for eternity, truly, I would give over my fate for a horse '''S = Shigeru Miyamoto by McDamon23 Hit up on the arcades, because the game's on like donkey Kong. Getting Shiggy with gaming all the way back from the days of pong. Nintendoes what others don't all the way from Japan to the States. One-upped over all the rest from getting booed of the stage. From Mario to Zelda I plucked out great francises like they're Pikmin, then revolutionised more Going 64. Leaving children with a huge grin. I'm speeding faster than a Falcon and going higher up than a fox. Please understand when I chain chomped since the nes it octorocks . T''' = Turing, Alan by Ultimate Hair Dryer Turing's tuning in to a T to decipher this cypher. Hacks on the track against an athlete ? I'll be the sole survivor. Such plaintext doesn't even deserve my retort. But Imitate my Game and I'll cut another war short. I broke Enigma's riddles, got that World War cred. From Shigeru's consoles to the World Wide Web, I spawned it all! You know you can't best me so come arrest me! Just know I'm programmed to kill it...so do not test me! 'Y '= Yeezy by 314piper Oh yeah, I got the perfect verse for the king to sling Cause I made it to the top without havin to rhyme the word "bling" I ain't the rap god, I'm the rap messiah Yeezus' bars save you from your sins - a trial by fire I spit about what's real, minimum wage and uni You think the world can relate to your gold plated Uzi? I'm in the news, see, they talk about me 24/7 Tune in to "The Rude Rapper with an Attitude" at 11 They wired shut my jaw and I still spoke the truth Put me on a stage and the world's my confession booth Yeah I ain't sold as much as Slim but I got a nicer Kim Ain't been in the game too long but all I do is win '''Z = Zac Efron by Segamad66 It's the final boss, to end this ABC school musical. Just get me some Hairspary to make this more suitable. While you're all my neighbors, there one dirty grandpa, I'm the lucky one, you need to know the real law. You can pay me at any price to shut the fuck up. But if you do that, I will call my wildcats for backup. The awkward moment is when this masterpiece is good. But time is up for Zac Efron, gotta head back to the hood. Game Over. Category:Blog posts